NonExistent Choice
by Seylin
Summary: Seth doesn't have a choice. Slash. Mpreg.


**Title:** Non-Existent Choice  
**Couple:** Mystery  
**Prompt:** #8: broken  
**Word Count:** 1029  
**Note**: Well… this one-shot was supposed to be a drabble. It was inspired by the above prompt from **twislash_100**.

**xxx**

_Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle. I need to see Carlisle._

Edward raised an eyebrow at the sudden onslaught of thoughts in Seth's voice he got. Closing his book he stood as an urgent knock sounded at the door. He was curious as to why those thoughts were the only things he was picking up from Seth. A quick look into Jasper's mind told him that Seth was on edge about something; upset, scared and worried.

Esme beat him to the door, opening it and giving the young shifter a warm smile. "Seth! We weren't expecting you. Please come in!" She ushered the shifter inside and Emmett placed a hand over Rosalie's mouth, somehow sensing that Seth didn't need to hear one of her hateful comments right now.

Usually Seth would have greeted them all with a bright smile but tonight his expression reflected his mood. Seth wore a deep frown. His usually bright eyes were dull and had bags underneath them. And he kept biting his bottom lip.

"Is Carlisle here? I need to see him."

Esme nodded and went to get her husband from his office. Edward stepped forward and put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried that he could read any thoughts aside from the one he had heard. Seth was hiding something. Vaguely he wondered why Seth's heartbeat seemed to have an echo.

Seth shook his head but he didn't elaborate.

Before Edward could press him further, Esme returned with Carlisle. "Seth? You need to see me?" Carlisle questioned looking concerned. "Is someone on the reservation sick?"

Seth shook his head again. "No… just me. Could we talk… mm… in private?"

"Of course, we can talk in my office."

Seth nodded and then looked at the rest of the coven. "They'll hear us… could they leave?"

"Now listen here!" Rosalie exclaimed standing. "This is our home! We can stay if we want!"

Edward watched Seth look down at his feet in shame. "Rose, for once in your life be nice. Something is wrong and it's not our place to intrude on doctor/patient confidentiality. With our enhanced hearing that would be non-existent. We can leave for a quick hunt, say thirty minutes?" Edward questioned. He smiled at the glimmer of hope that entered Seth's eyes.

Carlisle nodded. "That would be best." He gave Rosalie a look. "Please Rosalie."

"Fine!" Rosalie huffed before marching out the door. Emmett and Alice followed without complaint, though they both cast worried glanced at Seth.

Jasper paused at the door. "Should I stay?" He questioned. Panic overtook his senses and he glanced at Seth. "I won't if you don't want me to Seth."

"Please go," Seth whispered, his voice broken. Jasper nodded and left.

It was quiet after the majority of the family had left. Edward could feel Carlisle's eyes on him. "What?"

"Go with your brothers and sisters."

"But-"

"Go."

Edward sighed and squeezed Seth's shoulder before heading toward the door. He held the door open for Esme, waiting for her. Esme leaned in and kissed Seth's temple before she too made to leave. They were all surprised when Seth's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay?" Seth requested.

"Of course, go on without me Edward," Esme stated as she took Seth's hand and gave it a squeeze. Edward wanted to stay but he knew that Carlisle would not allow it so he stepped outside and followed the scents of the rest of his family.

**xxx**

Once in Carlisle's office, the door closed, Seth allowed himself to breathe. He was still nervous…scared above all else really, but this was something that had to be done. He held tightly to Esme's hand as she stood beside him, a concerned look on her face.

"So what did you need to speak to me about Seth?" Carlisle questioned.

Seth swallowed hard. "C-can you hear it?"

Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

Seth rested a shaky hand on his stomach. "Can you hear _it_?"

The tone of Seth's voice made Carlisle realize that Seth was not speaking about the hunger sounds coming from his stomach. Closing his eyes he listened closely, aware of Esme doing the same.

There.

Lightly and quickly was a steady beat that echoed closely to Seth's. It would have been easy to miss. It was a heartbeat. A _baby's_ heartbeat.

Carlisle opened his eyes and sat back. Esme had a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Seth… you are… pregnant."

**xxx**

"What do you think it is?" Alice questioned.

"Who cares?"

"Rose," Emmett scolded gently. "You know you like Seth."

Rosalie snorted, though she didn't deny his words. She at least tolerated Seth's presence. None of the other shifters could say the same.

"It's big," Jasper stated. "Whatever it is… his emotions were so… negative. What was he thinking Edward?"

"He just kept repeating that he needed to see Carlisle. I think it was a way of masking," Edward answered.

"Did you hear that strange echo?" Jasper asked.

"Yes but I can't figure out what it could be."

**xxx**

"Can you get rid of it?"

Carlisle blinked in surprise at the question. "Seth…"

"Answer the question," Seth growled. "Can you get rid of it?"

Carlisle folded his fingers together. "I can't say I have never performed an abortion… it is not something I like to do…"

"Please Carlisle…" Seth pleaded. Tears swam in his eyes. "I ca-… I can't keep it."

"Why?" Carlisle questioned. He didn't want to push Seth into a decision but he had to know.

Seth hung his head. Esme wrapped an arm around his shaking shoulders and hugged him close. "I was raped," Seth whispered.

Both Carlisle and Esme stiffened at this admission. "By who?"

"A member of the pack."

"Do they…?"

"Know? No. I've been keeping it hidden at all costs. It hurts but I don't think anyone knows. If they do they haven't confronted me about it."

"If you wanted to stay here Seth, we would protect you," Esme offered.

Seth laughed, though it was broken by sobs. "I couldn't ask that…"

"But you can!" Esme insisted. "You have the choice."

Seth shook his head. "I have no choice," he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Now… it's up to you… who's the daddy? XD Also, will Carlisle give in to Seth's wishes? Or will he be stopped?


End file.
